Love Me
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Nick Duval's life has sucked for the past 2 years, but now he's at Dalton, so everything should be great, right? Especially since one Jeff Sterling is your roommate! My head canon for Niff, a little different than most peoples, but it's me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So some people asked about my head canon for Niff, so I decided to write a fic. This is will be long, as you can tell by this first chapter, and will follow our favorite boys through their years at Dalton. If you have any questions, feel free to ask :) Also, I used my head canon to write the Niff chapter in New Directions New Years Eve, if you were wondering why the names were familiar.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee, or Dalton, or the characters, or Riker Lynch, or Curt Mega, or Darren Criss. I do however own my brain and my laptop, which I used to write this!**

**REVISION NOTE: Yes, this chapter has already been posted, but I suggest you read it with the new changes so you are not confused later on.**

* * *

><p><span>Love Me<span>

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Nicholas?" his father asked sternly, waiting by the door awkwardly.

Nick Duval nodded slowly, checking out his new dorm room at Dalton Academy for boys. Ever since his mom died less than a month after telling his family that he was gay, his father had been angry and downright cruel to him. His father never abused him, physically at least, but for Nick, the last few years had been absolutely miserable. The main problem was that this scared him, so much that he hasn't told anyone else that he was gay, in fear that they may start hating him as well. Luckily for him, today was his first day of high school. Since he was boarding and attending his uncle's alma mater, he would be far away from his father. To be honest, he was overjoyed to be finally rid of him, and his harsh words.

"Good. Call me if it's an emergency. See you at Christmas. Goodbye Nicholas." Replied his father stiffly, walking out the door.

Nick sighed; he finally had the peace he had been craving since he was ten.

"Over here Jeffie!" cried a girl, running up to Nick's room.

The brunet looked up, startled. Jeff must be his new roommate.

"Thanks Jacelyn!" a tall blond boy said, walking inside. He too was shocked to see the other boy, who was sitting on one of the beds. "Um, hey. I'm Jeff, Jeff Sterling! And this is my baby sis Jacelyn. Who are you?"

"I'm Nicholas Duval, but call me Nick. Nice to meet you Jeff, Jacelyn!"

The girl blushed; being only 13 meant that her big brother's friends never really paid any attention to her. She already knew she liked Nick, and he was cute.

"This your room too?" Jeff asks, setting his bag onto the empty bed.

Nick nodded, "Yup."

The blond was about to continue when two younger boys, one with dark hair and one with blond hair like Jeff, bursted through the open door. They were both screaming and chasing each other.

"Give it back Josh!" yelled the dark haired boy, trying to jump on top of the smaller one.

Jeff, however, looked completely unamused, almost bored, as he picked the taller boy up, "Johny, chill. No need to scare my new roommate yet! Now both of you calm down and be polite! Boys, this is Nick Duval. Nick, meet two of my brothers. Johny here is almost 13 and Josh is 11!"

"I'm 11 and three quarters!" piped in Josh proudly, standing taller.

"Nice to meet 'cha!" Johny said, completely ignoring his younger brother, and high fiving Nick.

This made Nick smile, "You have a big family!"

Jeff simply shrugged, "I guess. There's five of us, plus our parents. They're probably off babying Jayden. Hey, Jacelyn, go help them? I'm sure Jay will appreciate it! Johny and Josh, please go get my other bags…_without_ killing each other. I'd like to start at least one year off without having mom and dad having to yell at you!"

The smaller Sterling's grinned and walked out, leaving the two older boys alone.

"Sorry about them, they were fairly good the whole drive here…but then they went kind of crazy." defended Jeff, "Anyways, do you have any siblings?"

Nick shook his head sadly, "Nope, just me and my father now. You're really lucky to have them."

"You think?" reasoned Jeff, "You wanna take some? Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but maybe if you take Josh or Johny, I may actually get some peace! Then again, that's what I hope to get here."

The two laughed, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Jeffery! Jeff!" yelled an older man as he strutted down the hall. A pretty woman and a young boy trailed behind him, all smiling broadly.

"Dad! Mom!" Jeff shouted back, beaconing them inside, "Guys, this is Nick, my roommate!"

"Nice to meet you, son." replied Mr. Sterling, warmly shaking Nick's hand. "I'm Mike, and this is Stacie. Oh, and the little one is baby Jay Jay."

"Dad!" whined the smallest Sterling, who was presumably Jayden. "Call me Jayden, and I'm _not_ a baby! I'm already 10!"

Nick smiled kindly, almost envious of his new roommates loving family. They were exactly what he has been dreaming of for almost five long years. Mr. Sterling was strong, like a good dad should be and Mrs. Sterling was motherly, like she was always baking cookies. They were exactly what Nick had wanted.

"Daddy! Johny and Josh are fighting by the car again. Can we just get out of here already? Jeffie's in perfectly good hands!" whined Jacelyn, winking over to the brunet.

"Will those boys ever learn?" muttered Mr. Sterling, shaking his head playfully.

"All set Jeff?" asked Mrs. Sterling, hugging her eldest son.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine!" replied Jeff, ushering them all out the door. "Love ya! I'll be back at Thanksgiving! Be good Jay Jay!"

The Sterling's all hugged him once more before sadly leaving him in his dorm, and starting their car ride back home to Colorado.

**36**

"Your family is fantastic!" Nick said, once the two boys had settled in.

Jeff laughed, "Really?" His roommate nodded. "I think so too! We're really close. I'll miss them, well maybe not _that _much!"

This sent both bots into a fit of giggles, which quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter. They didn't stop until there was a loud knock on their mahogany door.

"Hello…" a short boy with slicked back dark hair whispered tentatively, peeking his head inside.

"Hi there! How can we help you?" replied Jeff eagerly.

"Uh, I'm in a single, wanted to meet some people. I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way."

"Hiya Blaine, I'm Jeff Sterling, and this is Nick Duval. You can chill with us, if you want to that is."

Blaine nodded contently, sitting down on one of the beanbag chairs. "So, what brings you guys here to Dalton?"

Jeff shrugged, "I was getting shit for being bisexual, so after being homeschooled for almost all of 8th grade, I came here. I also wanted to keep my little brothers safe, ya know? They don't deserve to get bullied because I'm the one who's different! I love them too much to make them go through what I went through. Plus I may actually get some work done here! My house always has constant noise, whether it be music playing, talking, or most likely yelling and chasing each other."

The shortest boy nodded solemnly, "I get what you're saying. I'm here because it's my brother's old school. I'm gay, but my older brother has kept me in the closet until now, to protect me mainly. My parents don't even know yet, and considering that they are really homophobic, it's probably for the best. They're never really around anyways, so it's not really a big deal, but I like being able to be the out and proud guy I am."

"I guess I'm here to get away. To find peace, and maybe even have some fun. My father is extremely strict and bitter, especially since my mom and sister passed. After that, well, let's just say I am not missing him at all." Nick sniffed, it all being a little too much to recall. He also felt really bad about keeping his sexuality secret from them. If Blaine was so proud, why couldn't he be too?

Blaine glanced down awkwardly, staring at his feet, not knowing quiet what to say. Jeff, on the other hand, pulled his new roommate into a tight hug. "I'm so, so sorry." he murmured.

Nick shook his head, "I'm better now. I'll be happier here!"

Blaine smiled, "You're not alone! Most people who go here are from similar situations. Look at mine, Jeff's. The kid across from me, Trent, has been living with his mom in a small hotel room, due to his father kicking them out. He said something about his dad saying he was, 'too gay', though Trent also said he was straight…"

Nick grinned, maybe there was hope for him. Maybe someone would love him again, for the first time since his mom died. That is, if he can come out to his new friends. It should be easy, considering they were both into guys too… Then again, the last time he told someone he was gay, they hated him for it and one died. So, maybe he'll never find love. Maybe all he really needs are some good friends to help him through life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Chapters for this will probably be weekly updates, just in case you wanted to know.**

**Also, Jeff's family is based off of Riker Lynch's family, of whom I love. Though, I know they all get along and that Mark isn't anything like Mr. Sterling, I still like the idea.**

**Reviews are love and they make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, as promised, here is part two. I'm amazed out of my mind the love this has been getting. I thank each and every one of you. *hugs* Since this was so loved, I was a little intimidated while writing this. I really don't want to let you guys down. Please review so I know how I'm doing? Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own glee (not even Sugar's dad could buy it for me!) I do own my brain and this laptop I'm typing on though!**

**REVISION NOTE: Yes, this has already been posted, but seriously if you don't read it again you will be confused in later chapters. Sorry for making you read it over, but it will help, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Hey Nicky!" called Jeff as he ran up beside his best friend, "How was class?"

"Okay, I guess. How was yours?"

It had already been three weeks since they had first arrived at Dalton, and Nick was right. This place _was_ amazing. Yes, the class work was more challenging than at most school, but Nick always got it done with good marks. Jeff, on the other hand, had a tutor in nearly every subject, though in most the tutor was his best friend. The thing was, even though this was school, it rarely felt like it. It was more like a home now, but that was mainly because they lived there. Though the overall environment of the place made Nick think more of home than his own abode ever did.

Nick and Jeff were inseparable, literally. They were also good friends with their friend Blaine, whom they met on their first day. They weren't as close with him though, because Blaine could be very reserved. He liked his quiet, which was something the pair failed miserably at being especially when they were together. They also were good friends with a boy named Trent; he was the sassy boy down the hall from them. Nick liked him, but agreed with Jeff that he was a little bit too gay to function.

Today was a very important day for all our favorite freshmen. Today was the day of their first ever meeting with the Warbler council. It wasn't going to take long, since it was only going to be a short chat with the three prestigious upper classmen but if they were liked, the four boys would be allowed to audition.

"The same as always," replied Jeff, "will you help me with my World Cultures project after the meeting? Please?"

"Sure Jeffie!" Nick assured, "What do you have to do?"

"I have to write a three page essay on how Johannes Gutenberg's printing press thingy changed civilization. It has to be cited and Mrs. Matisky is submitting it to turn-it-in." groaned the blond.

For those who are unfamiliar to turnitin (.) com, consider yourself very lucky. Basically, it's a website that tells the teacher exactly what percent of your paper has been plagiarized. To Jeff, it was a death sentence. Not that he intentionally cheated or anything, he just sucked at rewording things.

Nick chuckled, finding the website not all that bad. "It's okay Jeffster. Gutenberg is like the easiest person to write about! I could find a movie or something, if you want, that way you may even enjoy it!"

Jeff shook his head, questioning his friend's sanity, though he did think that it was cute how much Nick cared about his silly paper.

"Hey there, you guys ready?" asked Blaine from where he and Trent were waiting for them outside the Warbler Hall, in which their interview would be held.

Blaine was really, really nervous. His brother had been the lead for the Warblers all four of the years he had attend Dalton, and Blaine strived to do the same. He always wanted to make Cooper proud. His big brother meant everything to him, so Blaine felt that the least he could do was to try to be like him.

"Heck yes!" Jeff said with a grin, "Let's do this!"

The four freshman walked in, surprised to see the three older boys already sitting behind a large oak desk. It seemed as if they had been there all day.

"Hello boys, my name is Wesley Montgomery. This is David Thompson and Thad Harwood, my fellow Warbler council members."

"Nice to meet you!" Jeff replied giddily, "I'm Jeffrey Sterling, but please call me Jeff. This is my best friend Nick Duval. And they're Blaine Anderson and Trent Nixon." He added, pointing to each boy in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." David began, "Today we really only need to talk to you for a few minutes. We only need you newbies to learn about what being a Warbler really means, and understand the commit you would be making if you decide to audition."

"First, you must all understand that as freshman, or as any age really, you won't be getting a lot of solos. They are only for the very exceptional singers, much like Cooper Anderson was." Thad continued, smiling, as Blaine blushed deep red. "Also, being a Warbler is a time commitment. We practice every day, and we also have many performances, all of which are mandatory."

"Yes," agreed Wes, "And finally, Warbler's are role models. We may not be perfect, but it's out job to look it. We help the kids who are lost, and we tutor the kids who need it. A Warbler gets good grades, even if that means finding a tutor for himself. The reward for all this is that the Warblers are rock stars. Simply, completely, famously the rocks tars of Dalton."

"So, if you like what you've just heard, come back next week at 3:30 for an audition. If you've got talent, and we like you, you're in." finished David, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Blaine replied, following his friends out the door.

"Do you guys think you're going to audition?" asked Jeff, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well duh! Why wouldn't we?" replied Trent.

Jeff shrugged.

Blaine was also rather quiet. To be honest, he was terrified. Those three guys knew Cooper. He was a legend, so how could little Blainers measure up?

"Well, I'm off to go find some sheet music!" Trent sang, nearly skipping off in the direction of the library.

"I'm going to go study," mumbled Blaine, leaving to go hide in his own room.

Jeff and Nick stayed muted their whole way up to their dorm. Once inside, Nick finally spoke up. "Why so quiet Jeffie?"

The blond shrugged, "What if they won't let me be a Warbler because of my grades?"

Nick's heart panged at the look on his best friends face. It made Jeff look so venerable, so powerless, and, oddly enough, so completely adorable. "Then I'll help you bring them up! Though, I don't see the problem. They really aren't as bad as you think they are." He replied, moving over to hug him warmly.

"Really?"  
>"Of course!" smiled Nick, "Now come on, we have an essay to write!"<p>

Jeff groaned, not only because of the essay (which would totally be a pain in the ass), but also because Nick pulled away from the hug. Why couldn't he just tell Nicky that he had deeper feelings for him? Oh yeah, Nick was straight. Ugh! Why did he have to fall for his first real friend he has had in years? Jeff shook his head, cursing himself, as Nick placed his laptop on his lap, playing a short clip about Gutenberg's press. Because of course the brunet was so amazing that he was helping the blond with an easy essay, even though he had tons of his own homework.

That night as Jeff lay awake, watching his friend in the other bed, he dreamed that one day Nick would be in his arms. He dreamed that those flawless lips would be on his, and that hair would be his to mess up. Nick was perfect, but Jeff just couldn't have him.

Meanwhile, Nick was having one of his usual reoccurring dreams. It was the one where he and Jeff were blissfully happy on some sailboat in some ocean on a perfect day. The blond was shirtless, his tanned abs looking hot as ever, and Nick was driving the boat. Once they slowed to a stop, Jeff would lean around to face the shorter boy, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Sadly, when Nick awoke, all he saw was Jeff fast asleep. Probably dreaming about some girl, or maybe another guy. Anyone but Nick, because he was too much a coward to come out of the closet and tell his best friend the truth. Because Nick was too scared to be loved, again. He was too scared of ever loosing Jeff, the way he had lost his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please?**

**Fun Fact: I would have had this up sooner, but I have an essay due tomorrow on Gutenberg! Yay! Also, is real, it's annoying, and my paper is being turned in there. So, a bit real life in a fic.**

**xoxo ~ Bea**

_The audition day is approaching, though not everyone is excited. What happens when a new boy gets transferred, and also auditions? What will our favorite boys sing for the Warbler council? Find out next Wednesday!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me begin with saying sorry a thousand times that this wasn't up on Wednesday. Life's been hectic, and I'm not sure if you can expect weekly updates anymore. I will always get it up as soon as I can though! This chapter also took a long time because I was obsessed with finding the perfect songs!**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own glee, neither do I own Katy Perry's 'Hot N Cold' or Olly Murs' 'Don't Let Me Go'. I'll tell you if I ever do own any of these wonderful things.**

**REVISION NOTE: Yes, this has already been posted, but seriously if you don't read it again you will be confused in later chapters. Sorry for making you read it over, but it will help, I promise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Good morning Nicky!" shouted Jeff the second his roommate opened his eyes.

"Wha-" mumbled Nick, "Jeffy, why are up so early? It's a Saturday, and we were working on your essay till midnight!"

"So?" sang the blond, hopping on to the other boy's bed. "I was picking out a song to sing, now that you've forced me to audition!"

"I did not _force_ you! I simply _showed_ you that you could get better grades!"

Jeff swatted that idea away, Nick was totally forcing him. "Whatever, get up sleepy head! Let's go get some coffee!"

Nick nodded, only for Jeff would he be getting out from under his warm covers before noon on a Saturday. He realized he was colder than usual… "Oh fuck, my bad!" he muttered, grabbing a robe. He completely forgot that he had fallen asleep in only his boxers last night.

"No-no problem." his friend stammered, his blush reaching his ears.

"I'm uh, gonna just go brush my teeth." whispered the shorter boy, embarrassed beyond belief. As he went over to their bathroom, he too turned bright red. Jeff probably thought he was a freak now. Especially after the blond had seen his scars from the surgeries he had had when he was a kid.

The blond, of course, didn't think he was a freak at all. Actually quite the contrary; he thought Nick was even hotter. But shit! Nick was _straight_! Jeff groaned inwardly. Now his best friend will probably change roommates 'cause he was leering. But really, how could he not? Nick was _hot._

Nick slammed his fist onto the granite counter top, hard, wincing in pain. He had to just come out and tell the truth, if only just to Jeff. It was killing him inside that he couldn't even be completely honest with his best friend, his first real crush.

"Jeff," said Nick, walking out of the bathroom, "I-I'm gay."

Wait, where the fuck did that come from? Nick had no idea where that sudden burst courage came from, and he didn't like it. Terrified the brunet fled the room, luckily already dressed in his blazer and tie.

Jeff just sat there on his best friends bed, wide-eyed and stunned. Nick was gay? What did that mean? Why did he just bolt out of here like the room was on fire? Unsure of what to do, he got dressed in street clothes and went outside to "borrow" a bike from the rec shed and he quickly rode it to the near by park. Fresh air always made him think more clearly. Thinking was precisely what he needed to do right now.

**36**

By the time Monday finally came around, Jeff was beyond worried. He hadn't seen Nick since Saturday morning, and today was the day of their Warbler audition. He had originally planned on singing a McFly song, since they were his favorite band, but late last night, he changed his mind and started practicing a new song, one he had to sing for Nick, because Blaine suggested that a song would be easier than talking. If the brunet even showed up, that is. All this and more was running through Jeff's mind as he entered the Warbler hall.

"Jeff!" called Trent, beckoning to the blond.

Blaine, Trent, and thankfully Nick, were all sitting tensely by the windows. There were a few other boys with them, all older, and presumably auditioning as well. Jeff took the only empty seat, beside Blaine. He was about to talk to Nick, when the sound of a gavel silenced the noisy group of boys.

"Attention! Attention! Today as you all know is audition day for the newbies. Needless to say, be polite, these guys aren't as used to the attention as you all are. So, let's begin. Blaine Anderson, younger brother of Cooper Anderson, you may perform first." Wes said from his seat behind the large wooden desk.

The boy stood, nervously making his way to the front of the large hall. He took a deep breath before cueing Thad to start the music.

"You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS, like a snitch

I would know!

And you, over-think

Always speak, cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me."

The boys looked around in amusement. They usually sang show tunes, with the occasional soft rock, but never top 40! This was nothing like the time Cooper won Nationals with 'Bella Notte', but this kid has spunk, and a ridiculous amount of raw talent.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold

You're yes and then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down"

As the freshman sang, he started to get into it. Soon he was jumping around, his energy was infectious!

"You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up"

Nick smiled for the first time since Saturday morning, and to be honest it felt good to just throw away his inhibitions. How couldn't he have fun, when even Trent was laughing jubilantly next to him?

"You! You don't want to stay, no.

You! But you don't want to go-oh."

Jeff began to enjoy himself as well. He'd never seen Blaine like this; so free, proud and almost undapper. Almost. The Blaine he knew would have quietly sung a ballad or another love song. He secretly hoped that this was the real Blaine, this one he could easily be best friends with, which was a good thing since Nick probably wouldn't talk to him ever again after he sang his audition piece.

"You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down"

Blaine sang, concluding the song and smiling brightly.

"Great job Blaine! I don't think we've ever heard a song like that sung in here for ages." David praised, slapping the younger boy on the back.

"Yes, and now we'll here from Trent Nixon."

Trent smiled, strutting up to the front, much more confidently than Blaine had.

Jeff barely paid any attention to the boy singing because his nerves were starting to get the best of him. What if Nick didn't like it, or didn't feel the same way? What if Nick thought he was weird or a freak?

The blond was snapped out of his trance by the sound of loud applause. The Warblers must have really liked Trent's take of 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from The Lion King.

"Now, and this will be the last one for the day, is Jeff Sterling."

Jeff stood, nervously glancing at his best friend who was currently staring out the window at nothing in particular. Last night he knew that switching his song choice was the right thing, the McFly number just didn't capture his feelings for Nick well enough. Hence, his switch to a more acoustic song called 'Don't Let Me Go', by Olly Murs. Now he wasn't so sure. Regardless, he walked to the front, taking his guitar from its stand and pulling a stool over to sit on. He began strumming, looking directly at Nick. "_I hope this works!"_ he thought before singing,

"Where do I begin?

Should I tell you how bad I need you now?

Yeah, you're underneath my skin

But I'm confused, my head is spinning all around

I waited so long

I need to know darling, what is on your mind"

The boys in the hall smiled, very few of them recognizing a song by such an unknown artist. They did notice, however, that the boy was singing this to the shy brunet. They all could tell what was going on, well all but one Nick Duval.

"Normally I try to run, and I might even want to hide

'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes.

So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign

That you feel how I feel for you baby, please don't let me go"

Jeff sang, playing the accompaniment carefully. He hoped Nick was listening closely, because he meant every single word that left his lips.

"Baby, please don't let me go

Baby, please don't let me go

No, please don't let me go

Baby no, no, no, no

Ba, da, ba, de, da, da"

He glanced up again, willing Nick to look at him. He dreamed of the days where he could look at the brunet and call him baby.

"What else can I say?

My hear is b-beating double time yeah

And do you feel the same?

Don't leave me in the dark, no

But baby, don't put out this spark, no

I waited so long

I need to know, darling, hat is on your mind?"

Jeff stood up from his stool in the front, walking around as he played his guitar and sang, smiling as the Warblers encouraged him to walk over to Nick. They loved when one of the guys serenaded his crush or boyfriend.

"Normally I try to run, and I might even want to hide

'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes.

So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign

That you feel how I feel for you baby, please don't let me go"

Nick finally looked up. He had been deep in thought, yelling at himself for think the song was for him. Yet, he did get a crazy amount of butterflies in his stomach when he noticed Jeff watching him. Wait, Jeff was staring at him! The brunet blushed, how long had this been going on for?

"Baby, please don't let me go

Baby, please don't let me go

No, please don't let me go

Baby no, no, no, no"

As Jeff continued the chorus he was standing right in front of Nick. Both of them were staring adoringly into the others eyes, and to them it felt as if they were the only two left in the whole school.

"Caught in the inquisition, under these conditions

I need a definition, is it love that we're sharing?

Show me that you're caring

You see my fascination, tell me I'm not mistaken

Give me the information I need, 1, 2, 3"

As the final chorus came nearer, the singer suddenly grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him to the front of the hall. There, he lightly pushed his friend back onto the stool he had been sitting in before. All the while, never tearing his eyes away from the big brown ones.

"Normally I try to run, and I might even want to hide

'Cause I never knew what I wanted 'til I looked into your eyes.

So am I in this alone? What I'm looking for is a sign

That you feel how I feel for you baby, please don't let me go"

The ending was coming nearer, and Jeff began to dance playfully around the shorter boy, who was laughing and blushing. Though neither boy noticed, some of the Warblers were clapping along, enjoying the cute little show.

"Baby, please don't let me go

Baby, please don't let me go

No, please don't let me go

Baby no, no, no, no"

The song came to a close and the hall erupted into cheers and applause. Many of the boys even ran over to hug the freshman as a way of saying congratulations.

**36**

In all this ciaos and commotion, Nick quickly managed to sneak out without being noticed.

As he ran briskly down the hallways, he sighed. This wasn't real. Jeff was just being friendly. Those lyrics weren't for him, they couldn't be. Nick was a stupid kid who was all alone, his sexually secluding him from everyone else he cared about. Jeff was confident and perfect, everybody loved him, so why would he care for someone like himself?

Finally, Nick reached the small supply closet he had been living in for the past few days. He sat down on the pillows, which made up his makeshift bed and grabbed his laptop, searching for the perfect song to audition with, to sing to Jeff. He knew he should be mad at his friend for basically outing him in front of all those people, but he couldn't bring himself to be. There was a small chance that Jeff liked him back, and he wasn't going to let that slip him by.

**36**

"Great job buddy!" Blaine said, patting Jeff on the back as they walked up to their dorms.

"Yeah, well Nicky has still disappeared, so it didn't work," glowered the, "And you're one to talk! That Katy Perry song was freakin' awesome!"

The ever-dapper boy shrugged, "Don't fret it Jeff, Nick obviously likes you back. He's just scared. He's probably never had a boyfriend before or maybe even a real crush. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around."

Jeff nodded mutely as Blaine left him alone outside the door his room. He sure hoped Nick would understand. Their friendship meant everything to him. He had no clue what he'd do without Nick, even if he hadn't known him for all that long. The song was true though. He never wanted his best friend to let him go, and he'd never let Nick go in return. All he needed was a sign, a sign that Nicky liked him back. Once he got that, everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think of the longest chapter so far? Reviews are always lovely!**

**I forgot to mention that I am having a contest to see who can guess what song Nick is going to sing! Only rules is that you can't be Emma (who already knows) and you can't be anon.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing!**

**Oh, and thank you Andria for telling me about 'Don't Let Me Go'!**

_In the next chapter: Nick has his audition, but he still is unsure of his song choice. What will Jeff think when he hears it? Finally, we will see who makes it into the Warblers, and who will have to try again next year._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, this should have been up a long time ago, but I have had a lot of things on my mind, and a LOT of homework. So, ignore my lame excuses and enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...yet (still working on it). I also don't own Taylor Swift or her song "Invisible", we all know I can't write music worth a flip!**

**REVISION NOTE: Yes, this has already been posted, but seriously if you don't read it again you will be confused in later chapters. Sorry for making you read it over, but it will help, I promise. Especially the end of this chapter! Really, it matters! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Nick awoke suddenly on Tuesday morning, hyperventilating slightly from the nightmare he had been having. It was a terrifying one, worse than the one he had had the previous night. In that night's, Nick sang Jeff a cute ballad and at the end the blond had laughed right in his face. "Stupid boy! The song I sang was meant for a _girl_ at my old school!" Jeff had shrieked. Nick woke up just as the rest of the Warblers were joining Jeff, all of them jeering and pointing at him.

"Fuck." groaned Nick, turning on the light. He checked his phone, 4:38 flashed across the screen. Instead of attempting to go back to sleep, or practicing for his upcoming audition, he headed down the dark hallways of Dalton towards the gym. So maybe it was a little overly dramatic that he showered in the locker room, but he just couldn't bring himself to face Jeff just yet. _Especially_ after the song he had sang. What the hell was that? Why would his friend look at him when a song like that was oh-so obviously for somebody else. It was downright cruel. Hence why Nick found the perfect song to sing in reply: 'Gives You Hell' by The All American Rejects.

The brunet sighed contently as he stepped into the warm shower. The sun had barely even peeked out from behind the trees, so naturally nobody else was even wake, let alone in the locker room or the huge gym. Soon, this would all be over. Today, after his Warbler audition, he was going to talk to the housing dean about finding a new roommate. Who knows, maybe it'll even be Blaine? To be honest though, Nick really didn't care, as long as it wasn't Jeff.

"Hey Nick." said a voice hesitantly.

This made the boy jump about a foot, nearly falling due to the wet tiled floor beneath him. Much to his surprise, Blaine stepped forward, holding back a chuckle. He was clad in red Dalton shorts, a navy Dalton lacrosse tee that had to have been Cooper's, black converse, and a damp towel around his slightly sweaty neck.

"Damn Blaine what the hell?"

"Sorry," blushed the shorter boy, "I didn't expect to see you here either. I like to get a workout in before the day starts, gets the adrenalin pumping." He paused, "What are _you_ doing here? Jeff and I thought you were living at home, or in a hotel, somewhere off campus."

"Nope…my dad's the reason I'm here and I don't plan on seeing him voluntarily any time soon. I've been living in the supply closet on the third floor."

Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed, "Why don't you just go back to your dorm? You don't have the sudden urge to become Harry Potter, right? 'Cause that's kinda my thing…"

The two boys laugh, mouths pulled into huge smiles. Nick's faded as he pulled his robe on, it was too soon to laugh again. "Sorry, but I can't see Jeff. Not after what I said, and what he did."

"What did you say?" asked Blaine.

"Like you don't know!" scoffed Nick, sitting on one of the benches next to his friend.

"I don't, Jeff won't tell me or Trent why you left."

Well that messes things up. Why wouldn't he tell? The song made it obvious that he was gay, so why didn't Blaine just get the hint?

Nick gulped, "I-I told him I'm g-gay…then I ran."

"Oh, well I knew you were gay."

"What? How? Was it Jeff's song? I knew he was basically outing me in front of everybody! Ugh! And the fucking song wasn't even meant for me!" Nick yelled, kicking one of the metal lockers and wincing in pain.

"First, I have great gay-dar. From the first day I met you, I knew you were gay." The gel haired boy began, "Second, Jeff didn't out you, people didn't take it that way, and even if they did, nobody cares here. No bullying policy, remember? And, what makes you say Jeff wasn't singing to you? He _was_ looking directly at you the whole time!"

"Well, I can't explain that, but someone like him would never sing something like that to someone like me, at least in that way. He was obviously singing it to someone else."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Nick cut him off. "Shh, no. Don't try to convince me otherwise. I don't need any more heartbreak than I already have. Now, if you would excuse me, I want to get back to my closet before the others wake up."

With that, he stood and walked away, leaving a very stunned boy behind. What was all that about? Why didn't Nick see how much Jeff liked (loved?) him?

**36**

Nick slammed the door of the closet behind him, completely frustrated. He didn't believe Blaine. Jeff didn't like him that way. He couldn't. Yet, Nick couldn't help that think that singing 'Gives You Hell' was a just a tad harsh. He sat back down on his bed of pillows, sighing and snatching up his iPod. He only had a few hours to find and practice a new song to audition with.

**36**

As Nick ran into the Warbler hall, all eyes were on him. It wasn't his fault her was late! He had skipped his last period English class in order to practice and had lost track of time. He was still a little, scratch that _very _nervous. Nick was going to play the piano as he sang and he hadn't touched the instrument in years. He prayed that he still remembered how.

"All right, today we will continue with the auditions." Wes began, Nick swiftly moving over to take his seat next to Trent and Blaine. "First up today is Nicholas Duval."

He stood nervously, "It's um…its Nick."

David nodded absently, clearly impatient after having to wait for the maybe soon-to-be Warbler to even arrive.

The brunet straightened, slowly making his way over to the shiny baby grand piano. He glanced over to his (ex?) best friend before he sat down on the bench, and began playing, striking the shiny white keys perfectly. Nick thought back to what Blaine had said earlier that day, shaking his head ever so slightly, he began to sing.

"She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me"

Jeff gulped, his eyes starting at the beautiful boy at the piano. He prayed that Nick simply loved Taylor Swift, because the brunet sounded so helpless. So alone. So broken. And Jeff couldn't help feeling like it was his stupid fault.

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible"

Nick pushed back the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't cry, not now. Instead he focused entirely on the lyrics he was singing and the notes he was playing. Whoever Jeff was after couldn't see his (still ex?) best friend like he could. Yes, even if he visibly saw the tall blond all the time, he would always be just invisible when it really mattered.

"There's a fire inside you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be"

As Nick continued, Blaine was getting frustrated. Why didn't his two friends just see what was going on? They were completely oblivious that the two were head over heels for each other.

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible"

The second chorus hit and some of the Warblers started to sway and hum along. Though they were fairly confused, they could tell that the boy meant was he was singing. His vulnerability was obvious.

"Like shadows in a faded light

Oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize"

Jeff fidgeted in his seat. There was just something about how Nick was singing that killed him inside. The way he was hunched over the piano he was playing, pressing on the keys ever so lightly, like he didn't want them to feel the pain he was feeling. The way his hair was falling just over his eyes, hiding his face from the boys around him, secluding the way his eyes were most likely filling with tears. The way his voice would quiver every now and then as if he was already crying. It all just broke Jeff's heart.

"I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby, let me love you

Let me want you"

In the middle of the verse, Nick's voice broke, making his audience draw in a sharp breath. A mistake was not what the Warblers were looking for. The singer however was cursing himself for letting his emotions get the better of him

"You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile."

Before the last note fully faded away, Nick was bolting out the door, covering his face. It all became too much. At the miracle line, he had let his eyes wander up to those of the boy he was just singing about. Seeing Jeff put him over the edge. So he ran, like he always did. Leaving all the boys back in the hall stunned and speechless.

"Well that was…heartfelt?" offered David, sympathetically.

"And completely unprofessional!" added Thad, shaking his head sadly. The boy had talent, but the mistake may have cost him the audition.

"Hell yeah it was heartfelt!" mumbled Jeff, standing up. "Excuse me," he muttered to the council members before sprinting after the shorter boy.

**36**

Nick stopped at the top of the staircase in his dorm building, sinking against the banister. He couldn't control his sobs anymore; they were clouding every thought he had. All but one, the one about how much he wanted, no _needed_, Jeff.

"Nicky!" yelled the boy who wouldn't leave his mind. Finally spotting the brunet, Jeff ran to him, barely thinking as he pulled him into a warm and protective hug.

"Go away!" The small one muttered in between hiccups and pants.

Jeff pulled away slightly, just enough to look him in the eye. "No. I'll never go away. Now please explain why you are so upset!"

Nick shook his head slowly, crying even harder. Some of the other boys started to peek of their own rooms, curious as to who was causing so much noise. Jeff noticed this, and lifted the crying boy up so he was standing before pulling him into their own dorm.

"Talk." the blond prompted.

Nick shook his head again, "You don't care."

Jeff thought he didn't have a heart anymore. Those three little words shattered it to a million pieces. "Yes I do! I've barely slept in three days; too busy worrying about you to think about something as frivolous as sleep! I changed my audition song _last minute _so the words project more about how I feel about you. Yet you _still_ continued to hide. Now you sing a song like that and then bursted into tears? Dude, what gives?"

Nick whimpers, wiping his face with the sleeve of his blazer. "Do you really mean all that?" he asks, sounding like a little kid again.

"Fuck yes!" cried the blond, taking Nick, who was sitting cross legged on his bed, into his arms again. "Nicky, I love you. That song I sang was all for you. Please don't let me go!"

"Never." the brunet replied, looking into the hazel brownish eyes he loves so much. "Jeffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you too."

Jeff's whole face lit up, and without thinking clearly, he pressed a gentle kiss to Nick's lips. As cheesy and absolutely cliché as it sounds, there were fireworks.

"Jeff," the shorter boy murmured against his lips.

The blond smiled shyly, placing his hand down to steady himself, accidentally pressing something on his laptop.

The pair continued to kiss, both content on letting this last forever, when a voice interrupted them. "Uh…Jeff, Nick…" it said.

"Who said that?" implored Nick, snapping back into reality.

Jeff turned and almost screamed, instantly turning bright red. He had unintentionally clicked accept on the video call coming in from his little sister, who was smiling back at her brother and his friend.

"Hey there Jeffie!"

"Uh…Jacelyn, what are you doing?"

The girl grinned sweetly, "You accepted the call! I only waited around to see if it was on purpose or not, which I guess it wasn't. Hi there Nick!"

The brunet blushed, pulling away from the other boy slightly, "Uh, hey."

"Can you, erm, go away?" Jeff begged with pleading eyes, reassuring Nick by squeezing his hand.

"Not until you tell me if you guys are dating or not!"

Now both boys turned a deep red, "Well it depends. Nicky, would you allow me the honor of calling you my boyfriend?"

Nick smiled happily, ignoring the squealing coming from the laptop, and kissed his boyfriend. "I'd love to!" he murmured against the other's lips.

The taller one grinned goofily. "Awesome."

"My big brother is the _most_ romantic guy on the _planet_!" Jacelyn sang, just in time to completely ruin the moment.

That night, as Nick lay awake, he knew he was finally going to fall asleep with a smile on his face. It had been years since he felt this carefree and happy. Years since he felt so loved. He smiled again, looking lovingly at the boy snuggled in his own bed. Jeff was perfect, and the blond was all his. Nick still couldn't grasp that this was real, and he kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but if he was, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yes the boys are together, but this story is far from over! I have at least another 5 chapters planned! When you they will posted is another thing...**

**I want to thank all of you for the awesome reviews and all the favorites and alerts. It always puts a smile on my face to get the email! So, thank you so very much!**

**Finally, I would love it if you told me your thought or what you hope to see in the later chapters! Who knows, maybe they will be incorporated into the fic!**

**REVISION NOTE: THIS WILL BE UPDATED SHORTLY! I PROMISE!**

**Thank you all for bearing with me as I revised this, I love you all!**

**~ xoxo Bea ;)**

_In the next chapter: Finally our favorite boys are together, but who will they tell and how long will it last? What happens when the Warblers decide that only three of the freshmen will make it into the group? Who will be left behind?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there, it's been while, hasn't it. Well, I'm finally back to Love Me. I really love this fic, and the amount of support I've gotten still amazes me. I'll start doing semi regular updates from now on, but for now, here is Chapter 5.**

**Also, I've went back and changed some of the other chapters, I advise you to at least reread Chapter 4 (mainly the ending) so that you're not confused.**

**Finally a thanks to my amazing beta pavarotti who's great at not forcing me, but making me want to finish none the less. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine...yet. But this story is, the notebook I wrote it on is, and so is this laptop.**

Chapter 5:

"Hello, all," said Wesley, banging his gavel against the council-men's desk. "I'm sure you're all anxiously awaiting to know who will be joining us this year, and who just didn't cut it."

The boys in the hall silenced immediately, nodding occasionally and sizing up the nervous auditionees sitting to the side of the room. It was Monday, only a week since Jeff had sang "Don't Let Me Go" in the very same room. Today they would finally know if they made the cut or not.

Jeff gulped, glancing sideways to his boyfriend who was seated beside him. Their relationship was being kept a secret, at least for the time being, while Nick got used to the idea. It wasn't that the brunette didn't _want _to scream from the roof that Jeff was his, Nick was just scared. He had basically been in the closet his entire life, and now having a boyfriend – tough a good change – was a big next step. Making what they had together public wasn't what he saw; it was that they liked each other, very much so, and that was all that mattered.

Jeff, on the other hand, found it increasingly harder as the days progressed to not let the secret slip. He had never had a boyfriend before, but when he dated Amy they used to hold hands all the time. She used to kiss his cheek and rub his arm, things that he and Nick only did in the privacy of their own dorm. He wasn't complaining, he loved being with Nick, even if it was kept as a secret. Jeff just felt really bad not telling any of their friends, especially Blaine, what they had going on. He's not someone who liked secrets.

Nick smiled back at the blonde, making him forget his negative thoughts. Really, Nick wanted to reassure the taller boy that everything would be okay, since he thought that he was worrying about getting into the Warblers or not. He sighed, hoping that the blonde would remember the conversation they had had the previous night.

**36 Flashback**

Jeff and Nick were sitting on the floor in their room, their backs pressed against each other. The music of McFly, Jeff's favorite band, played softly in the background as they each worked on their respective homework. There was a comfortable silence, especially since this was how they tend to sit whenever they do their schoolwork.

"Nicky, what if I don't make it? Please promise me that you'll still do it. Even if it's without me?" Jeff asked, voicing what had been on his mind all weekend.

The brunette sighed, crawling around to face him. "Jeffie, you'll make it. The guys all loved your performance!" He paused, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. "But if it makes you feel better, I promise that I won't quit, as long as you promise the same.

The taller boy nodded, murmuring, "Of course," as he pressed a chaste kiss upon his boyfriend's lips.

"Good," Nick replied, moving back to their previous position and got back to studying for his History test.

Jeff looked down at his biology textbook, but wasn't able to read a word of it. His mind was still reeling, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to be in the accapella show choir without his boyfriend by his side. He felt awful about lying to Nick, but the brunette wouldn't be happy if he knew the truth.

**36 Flashback Over**

"We'll announce who will be a Warbler this year by grade," explained David. "Beginning with the seniors. When we call your name, well if we do, please go to Thad and Nathan. They will give you a rehearsal schedule and a Warbler pin. This pin, which is of our bird Pavarotti, must be worn on your blazer at all times. It will help you get out of trouble with a majority of the teachers as well as allowing other students to identify people whom they know they can talk to."

"And now, without further ado, can we please have Like Hoffman, Maxwell Lynch, and Thomas Lin," called out Wesley, reading off a sheet of paper where him and the other council member wrote who they wanted in the show choir next year.

The three seniors stood to accept their pins as the rest of the room watched. The current Warblers whispered quietly as they clapped, sizing up the newest singers to join their already successful group. Meanwhile the boys who also hoped to get in fidgeted nervously. They were more than aware that there were only ten open spots, with three already gone and twenty of them seated. The chances were slim.

"And now for the juniors," continued Wesley once the other boys were seated again. "There are ten of you and though you were all very good, we would only like Charles Quinn to join us."

Jeff gulped, looking nervously from Nick to Blaine. Blaine was very obviously nervous. He had his head in his hands and his legs flat on the ground. Nick, unlike the boy with the gel, was seemingly calm. He had his hands in his lap and his face was watching placidly as the older boy received his pin excitedly.

Wesley coughed loudly before continuing. "As for the sophomores, we were extremely impressed with you all, and your talent especially. We would like all three of you, Clark, Jason, and Carson to come receive your pins. We're glad you'll be joining us this year."

The remaining freshman watched nervously as the Lawson triplets took to the front of the room. There were only three spots remaining, and there were four of them who wanted it.

"And finally, the freshman," announced David with a smile. "All four of you blew us away, especially a certain little Anderson, but sadly we can only have ten new people every year, and there are only three spots left. So, can we please have Blaine Anderson, Trent Nixon, and Jeffrey Sterling."

The room silenced, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Blaine slowly stood from his seat, blushing furiously from the compliment. Trent joined him silently, more stunned. The two looked back at Jeff, who was staring incredulously at the three council members.

"Excuse me?" he asked softly, standing as well. "Nick deserves to be in!" he protested, still keeping his cool.

"I'm sorry, Warbler Jeff, but he did not make it. If he would like to audition again next year, he may and we will reevaluate him," Thad said, handing Blaine and Trent their pins.

"No!" yelled Jeff, anger and frustration laced in his voice. "Nick is the best singer and a perfect boyfriend!"

Everyone froze.

Nick stared up at the blonde, more shocked than anything else. He wasn't too surprised about not making it into the Warblers; he did crack and cry during his audition after all. He just gaped at Jeff, unable to believe that he had just said that. Nick had no idea what to do, though his instinct was to run, he knew that that wouldn't fix anything. One thing was for sure; he wasn't thrilled with his boyfriend right now.

Blaine was taken aback as well; he watched the taller boy with wide eyes from where he was standing beside Thad and Trent. A grin slowly made it's way across his face as his mind processed what his friend had just blurted out. Nick and Jeff were finally together. In a way, Blaine was almost proud of himself for helping the couple. His smile faded, though, when he realized that Jeff had just blurted out what seemed to be a secret to the entire accapella group, which couldn't be good.

Wesley cleared his throat, unsure of what to say or think. This was a new one for the Warblers. "I'm not sure how being a good boyfriend would make him a better singer or Warbler, but regardless, our decision has been made. Please accept your pin."

Jeff nodded, sitting back down.

"Go get your pin," urged Nick with a warning whisper that meant business.

The other boy shook his head stubbornly, his blonde fringe falling into his eyes. He didn't want to be a Warbler without Nick.

The brunet sighed, pushing his boyfriend up to his full height. "Go," he murmured forcefully, pushing his back lightly. Jeff was going to be in the Warblers whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Reviews really make me happy! You can also send me asks on my tumblr (bmonteithcrisslopez).**

**Also a shout out to Alex and the other lovely anon's who have told me that they loved this story, it means a lot more than you think! **

**~ xoxo Bea ;)**

_In the next chapter: The aftermath of Jeff's little confession. What will Wesley and David think of the new kids sudden outburst? What will Blaine and Trent say to their best friends? What about Nick and Jeff? Will Nick's anger over the secret being out be too much for the budding romance to handle? What will happen when there's another couple kept hidden as well? Find out in Chapter 6_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there, it seems like Love Me has updated again! I guess I should apologize since I've had this written for four days and was just procrastinating to type, but I won't let that happen again! It's summer now so updates hopefully will be weekly.**

**A thank you to my amazing beta pavarotti who's constantly perfect. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, which I don't know if I want it to be. But this story is, the notebook I wrote it on is, and so is this laptop.**

Chapter 6:

"Well, that was…"

"Disrespectful!" Thad said, interrupting David.

Wes nodded, agreeing with his fellow council member, though not speaking up. However, he thought it was rude of Jeff yelling out like that; he also had a soft spot for people coming out.

The three boys were walking back to their dorms late that night, since they had been in the Warbler hall since before the meeting even started. They had also stayed back after everyone else had left so they could pick out sheet music for the next performance they had coming up, but typically, with all their disagreements, it had taken nearly three hours.

"I thought it was endearing," admitted David, turning to glance at the two boys beside him.

That shook his head and Wesley had a hint of a smile on his lips, which he was obviously trying–and failing–to hide. "You're such a hopeless romantic," he replied, knowing all to well of the number of romantic movies David watched.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on Jeffrey, he may be trouble," Thad warned. "But Blaine Anderson most certainly will be a great addition."

Wes nodded, climbing the stairs to their dorms. "We may be able to get a soloist out of him, though Jack won't be very eager to share with a freshman." He paused. "Or anyone for that matter."

Jack VanLou was the leading Warbler soloist, and had been for nearly two years. The senior was important, a junior council member even, and his dad was the sole donor for their transportation to all competitions. Not that is was a big expense, since the group hadn't made it to Nationals since Cooper Anderson was a senior, and that was four years ago.

"Well, maybe Jack needs to step aside completely," David mused as they reached the familiar door to Thad's room.

The other two gaped at him. Jack may be a pain in the ass, and a spoiled brat, but he _was _the most talented guy they had in the group.

"What?" David inquired, holding back a chuckle at their stares. "It's not like he's brought us a National title, or even a Regionals one for that matter."

Thad nodded after a moment, because the other boy had made a very valid point. Though the Warblers always won first place in their Sectionals, they had yet to make it past the following round. "We can discuss this in the morning," he said dryly, turning to unlock his door. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, guys."

Wes and David nodded, saying their farewells before walking to their own room a few doors down.

"You just like Jeff because you want _me _to sing to you," Alleged Wesley as soon as the door fell closed.

David sighed, pulling his blazer off. "Frankly, yes. Wessy, we've been dating for almost seven months, yet the entire school, and all of our friends, think we're straight."

The Asian boy frowned, moving over to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist. "I know," he murmured. "But honey, you want, or wanted, this too."

He nodded mutely, his arms roping around Wes' neck. "Yes, but why are we doing this again?"

Wes laughed, falling onto the couch and pulling David onto his lap. "Because when we got together last year we both wanted to be on the Warbler council, and they don't tend to allow boyfriends to be on the panel. At the same time, that is. So, we decided it would be best to keep it, _us,_ a secret."

Dalton, though it could be a lot of fun, was also rather strict when it came to the boys who lived there and how they were to act and behave. That being said, they were especially hard on the group of boys who participated in their accapella group. This meant that there would be no favoritism amongst them, including allowing there to be two boys who were in a relationship running the group of singers. It was a fair argument, though. If said boys broke up, and it was not a clean one, their duties may be slacked on. Or if the two were extremely close and always agreed with the other, then the third boy would always have his voice drowned out. All of this was deemed unacceptable, so the dean banned it. Of course, exceptions could be made–and had been made in the past. There was a little chance that one would be made for two juniors who simply had a budding romance.

"Oh yeah," David replied, pressing a soft kiss to Wes' lips. "Well, having you is more than worth it."

Wes smiled, kissing him back tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

** 36 **

"Wow," Trent finally said, breaking the silence between himself and Blaine. The two were sitting across from each other at a table off to the corner in the larger dining hall. The original plan was for Nick and Jeff to join them, but after the blond's outburst, they both doubted that either would be accompanying them.

Blaine nodded, keeping his mouth shut. It wasn't that he was upset at his friends for keeping this from him, quite the contrary actually; he was still thrilled for them. The thing was, he had always been a trusting person, but after what happened in middle school, he had built up walls around himself to protect him from letting anyone in again. Being at Dalton made it easy to keep his solidarity; nobody at the boarding school really cared about him, or even knew him very well. Nobody except Jeff Sterling. Blaine hated to admit it, especially since he had helped set Jeff up with Nick, but he had started to form a small crush on the tall blond.

Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the boy who had been inhabiting most of his thoughts. It wasn't like he had a chance now. He should just be happy for his friends. "Wow is right."

"I didn't see it coming!" Trent began, he always was one to talk more than he should. "I mean, sure they're best friends, practically joined at the hip, but _boyfriends_? I didn't even know Nick was _gay_. Of course, one can only assume after Jeff's song to him, but I always hate to make assumptions, especially about one's sexuality. Still, wow. Already pairing off and it's barely October!"

Blaine nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. "Well, I can assure you that Nick Duval is not straight, and I'm not astounded that the two are dating." He tried his best not to sound bitter. Providentially for him, Trent was immensely oblivious and didn't pick up on a thing.

"Either way, I like it. Them, I mean. They're really adorable together," Trent stated, the other boy's discomfort wholly going over his head. "At least we're both Warblers, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, something the dapper gentleman rarely did. "Though I'm not sure if that's such a good thing."

Trent dropped his fork, staring at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me? It's a great thing! The best thing! We're Warblers, Blaine! _Warblers! _The rock stars of Dalton. We're now apart of the best accapella group in Westerville!"

"I hate to break it to you, Trent, but we're the only accapella group in Westerville."

The bigger boy shrugged, not letting his argument be tainted by his mistakes. "It still makes us the best."

Blaine laughed with forced cheerfulness as he finished his meal. "Whatever you say," he replied, standing to throw away his trash. "I'm going to go study for Dr. Landers' test tomorrow. See you at practice tomorrow."

With that, Blaine left, though his mind was still on the same thing it had been all though out dinner and before it had even begun; Nick and Jeff.

** 36 **

"Jeff, how could you do that!" Nick yelled, storming into their dorm after he slammed the heavy oak door closed.

The blond hung his head, feeling very small as he shuffled over to his bed, which was luckily close to the door. "Nicky, I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

It was only five o-clock, right after the Warbler rehearsal had ended. The boys that were not asked to join the group had all left after the final boys received their pins. The first rehearsal then began, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Of course, it wasn't that way to Nick, who waited outside the doors for his boyfriend. He didn't have to wait very long, maybe a little over a half an hour or so, but it was adequate amount time for him to calm down enough for the walk back to their dorm room.

The short walk was kept silent as both boys went over their own thoughts. Jeff felt absolutely horrible. Although out the remainder of the practice, the other boys had gawked at him. It was obvious that they were trying to be discrete with their questioning glances, but after Jeff's many years of being bullied he had learned to watch his back at all times. To make matters worse, after he had accepted his pin–much to his displeasure, he would add–they had made Nick leave. The brunette had walked out without a good-bye or even looking at him. So, all during rehearsal, Jeff's thoughts were on his boyfriend instead of the sheet music that he was given. At the bang of the gavel, signifying the end of the practice, he rushed out and was more than relieved to see Nick standing there, waiting for him. Jeff took it as a good sign, that the boy hadn't given up on him completely, that he was willing to talk.

The walk up made Nick throw his calm resolve out the window; he couldn't believe that Jeff wasn't talking, though he wasn't even sure if he wanted him to. To be honest, his head was spinning. He was both bursting with pride that his boyfriend was awesome enough to stand up in front of the entire Warblers for him, yet he was also frustrated and angry that the only way Jeff had thought to stick up for him was by yelling out that they were dating. Nick just didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Hense why he exploded the second they were alone in their own room. He didn't just yell for the sake of yelling at Jeff, he yelled because that was how he felt on the inside.

"Just, G-d, Jeff," Nick muttered, sitting on his own bed, his head landing in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky. It just sort of came out," Jeff whispered, moving over to sit stiffly beside the brunet. All he wanted to do right now was to pull Nick close and tell him everything would be okay, but he promised himself that he wouldn't push his boyfriend no matter what.

Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair, which in turn made it stand up in weird places. "Just, can you tell me why? Why the hell you would just yell out our secret like that?"

"I didn't mean to," mumbled Jeff. This boy was contrasting greatly from his usual bubbly and excitable self. "It just sort of happened. I'm so sorry. I know you wanted this to be private. I wish I didn't say anything at all, but you didn't make it and you totally deserved to! I was just upset and it just sort of came out. I'm so sorry, Nicky."

The brunet couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged the corners of his lips up. "Jeff, you're rambling again."

"Sorry, but when I get nervous I don't even realize that I'm talking. It's so embarrassing, a problem really..."

Nick smiled again, wider this time, as he effectively shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. "You did it again."

Jeff blushed as the shorter boy pulled back. "Sorry," he replied, looking down at his hands. "Does this mean you're not breaking up with me?" he whispered after a moment, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

"I'd never dare," Nick murmured, inching closer to kiss him again.

Jeff smiled into the kiss, his hand raising to cup his cheek. He was the one to pull away first this time, sighing contently. "Good," he breathed before he sat back to join Nick on the pillows. "Nicky, I don't want to be in the Warblers without you."

Nick sighed, laying back beside him. "I know, but you'll be great. And I know that I personally will love coming to all the performances to cheer on my boyfriend."

"But I'm not even good. You're so much more talented than me," Jeff insisted, avoiding Nick's gaze.

He sighed, taking one of Jeff's hands into his own and squeezing it soothingly. "Baby, you're amazing, and you deserve to be a Warbler. More than I do for sure."

"But I don't want to do it without you," the blond whispered, scared to even say it aloud. It had been Nick who wanted him to even audition in the first place, to be in it without the familiar face was a nightmare to him since he never was a fan of performing in public. It was one of the only things the friendly blond was afraid of.

Nick grinned softly, pulling Jeff into his arms. "Oh, come on, you'll have Blaine and Trent there. Plus, you'll make lots of new friends, too."

Jeff smiled, looking into Nick's big brown eyes, one of the things he had especially loved about his boyfriend. "They aren't you, though."

"This is true, but I'll go to ever performance and we still share a room so it's not like you won't see me!" Nick replied, combing a hand though the blond hair. "Plus, I _want _to watch you sing. You're a lot better than you think."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not!" Nick assured to he blushing boy. "I'm actually proud of you."

Jeff smiled, shaking his head. "No, about what I said," he replied, giggling slightly. Of course Nick would just forget the little mistake he had made.

Nick's smile faltered as realization hit him like a train. In all of his boyfriends fear it had completely slipped his mind, but that must mean that he wasn't really all that mad at him. Or at least his adoration for the other boy out weighed his anger. "We'll have to see what happens, there's nothing we can do," he muttered in defeat, wishing they could rewind time to make sure it never happened.

Jeff nodded sadly. "True, true." He paused, his stomach growling loudly. "Can we get some dinner?"

The brunet nodded, laughing quietly. _"My boyfriend is adorable."_ He thought as the two walked hand in hand down to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Reviews really make me super happy! You can also send me asks on my tumblr (bmonteithcrisslopez).**

**~ xoxo Bea ;)**

_In the next chapter: The first Warblers performance in front of a crowd, but who will be singing lead? What will happen when the entire school slowly finds out about our favorite couples? And what's keeping out little Blaine from being the dapper and happy guy we know today?_


End file.
